


Extended Family Reunions: The Lake House

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Happy fun times!, Humor, Literally everyone’s here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When the glee club all went their own ways and began futures of their own — school, jobs, fame, kids — they all eventually decided that they spent too much time apart and wanted a set point to reconvene. Thus, they all chipped in and bought a lake house big enough for their extended family reunions.Over the years, many understandably crazy things have happened in the shared  lake house. Here is a collection of moments.





	1. All the Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay. This idea is obviously nuts but I love it anyway.
> 
> Inspiration was taken from a good friend of mine whose father’s side of the family all collectively owns a cabin that they all meet together in once or twice a year. The rest of the year, they each family has assigned weeks that the cabin is just theirs to use. That’s what I imagine with their lake house!
> 
> This series is a collection of moments. The first chapter is just a technical run-down of every. Single. Glee. Family. Because I’m insane but also... I love them. You’ll also find birth years for each kid, so you can understand the age order AND the ages at the time of each moment! (I’ll date each snippet).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! This should be updated every now and again, and feel free to let me know if you have anything you want to see happen at the lake house!

Here are the families and the kids’ birth years!

Kurt and Blaine:

  1. Tracy (2020)
  2. Audrey (2022)
  3. Finley (2024) (twin)
  4. Dalton (2024) (twin)

Rachel and Jesse:

  1. Brice (2024)
  2. Carmen (2027)

Sam and Mercedes:

  1. Houston (2024)
  2. Chicago (2026)
  3. Brooklyn (2028)

Artie and Tina:

  1. Nora (2024)
  2. Willa (2026)

Puck and Quinn:

  1. Oliver (2022)
  2. Leo (2026)
  3. Winnie (2028)

Brittney and Santana:

  1. Valerie (2022)
  2. Celeste (2025)
  3. Maribel (2028)

Mike and Alex (his college dance sweetheart):

1\. Lavani (2025)

2\. (Michael) Hudson (2027)


	2. Groundhog Day... Over 20 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine never expected to have to experience these horrors again... but unfortunately, the universe doesn’t seem to be on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Blaine. At least he didn’t run away screaming this time.

_ **Summer 2043** _

As Blaine heads down the stairs to the basement, he runs a mental check of where the extra s’mores sticks should be located — they’re in a labeled box on a shelf on the right wall of the room, he just needs to remember which shelf...

Lost in thought, Blaine pushes open the door to the storage room, ready to wade through extra mattresses, lawn chairs, and random knickknacks to retrieve the all-important s’mores sticks.

He thought the biggest surprise he could possibly encounter would be how the amount of junk crammed into the storage room could have grown since the last time he was down here.

Instead, he’s greeted with the heart-stopping image of Willa Abrams and Chicago Evans, his beloved, trusted niece and nephew, heavily making out on a small stack of mattresses in the back corner.

“Oh my god!” Wills squeals, and Blaine’s suddenly transported back to that fateful night — the senior lock in.

Images of Tina and Sam making out in an abandoned classroom fill his head, and of course the universe makes Blaine witness that horror a second time. Somehow, it’s almost worse now, having literally watched these kids grow up since the day they were born.

“Please don’t tell our parents!” Chicago pleads, and that snaps Blaine from his reverie. Despite his entire being just begging for him to turn around and run away just like he did last time, he steels himself and puts on his well-learned parent face, hoping to appear mature and unaffected in front of the two teenagers.

“I think both of you should collect yourselves and go join the rest of us,” he says cooly, just barely managing to keep his voice even. “You have my confidence for now. Well —“ he pauses. “You have my confidence except for Kurt, because he’s my husband, and I won’t keep anything from him. Got it?”

Both Willa and Chicago nod vehemently.

“Good. Now, how long has this been going on?” Blaine asks, letting a smile slip past his stoic façade.

“I mean, we were only down here for like five minutes or so,” Chicago begins, and Willa slaps him on the arm.

He looks at her confusedly, but she just rolls her eyes and turns to Blaine. “A few months. We’ve been together for a few months.”

“And you weren’t planning on telling anyone?”

Willa grimaces, laughing slightly. “Yeah, well, considering we were all practically raised as cousins, we thought everyone might react weirdly. Like you did.”

“I reacted perfectly fine!” Blaine protests, and Chicago laughs.

“Your eyes almost popped out of your head, Uncle Blaine!”

“Well, this wasn’t the first time I’ve seen this,” Blaine mutters, and Chicago gasps.

“You’ve seen us making out before?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Oh, no. God, no. You’d know if I did. But have your parents ever told you about the senior lock-in I had with them?”

“Uh, no?” Willa replies, and Blaine chuckles, sitting down into a nearby lawn chair.

“Oh boy. I guess this is as good of a time as any. You may want to sit down,” Blaine adds as an afterthought, and the two of them sit back on the mattresses they just jumped off of.

“So, long story short, your mom,” he points to Willa. “And your dad —“ he gestures to Chicago. “And I all had a senior lock-in to celebrate our friendship one last time before graduation. At one point, your parents snuck off, and I found them making out in a classroom. It was the most horrifying thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Are you serious?” Chicago asks incredulously, and Blaine nods.

“Unfortunately. Let’s just say that my reaction to them was a lot less retrained than my reaction to you two,” he grins. “But in all honesty, I’m happy for both of you. And everyone else will be too, after they all get over the initial shock.”

“But you can just remind my mom and Uncle Sam of this story and totally take the spotlight off of us when we tell them,” Willa jokes.

“Absolutely. I will be your wingman.”

“Blaine? Are you still down here?”

Blaine turns his head in the direction of the familiar voice. “Yeah, honey, in here!”

“Did you find the —“ Kurt enters the storage room to find their little scene. “Oh, what are you two doing down here? We’ve been looking for you; we’re about to make s’mores.”

Blaine shoots his niece and nephew a look, and Willa sighs. “We were just talking. Uncle Blaine can tell you the rest. C’mon Chicago, let’s go make s’mores.”

Willa all but drags Chicago out of the storage room, leaving Kurt baffled and Blaine more amused than he’d like to admit.

“What else can you tell me?”

“I can tell you that this room is now an official makeout spot,” Blaine replies cheekily, pulling Kurt to sit in his lap on the old lawn chair. “Take a guess how I found that one out.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt realizes after a second. “They were — are they a couple?”

“Apparently for a few months now.”

“Wow,” Kurt laughs incredulously. “You really think you know your nieces and nephews.”

“Right?” Blaine agrees, chuckling. “But saying that makes it sound all-so incestuous, I mean, they’re not even related.”

“Well, that’s probably a good thing.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Kurt sighs, patting Blaine’s shoulder as he stands from his lap. “As much as I would love to test out Chicago and Willa’s proven hypothesis with you, we’ve got an extremely large extended family who all want s’mores.”

“That we do. See the box?”

“Yep. I’ve got it.”

Kurt grabs the box off of its shelf and follows Blaine out of the storage room and the basement, bringing the s’mores sticks out to the rest of the crew. When Chicago and Willa arrive to get their skewers, Kurt winks at them, noting the blush that rises to both of their cheeks.

“It’s cute,” Kurt says quietly to Blaine as he spears a marshmallow. “I think they’re a good fit.”

Blaine smiles. “Actually, I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is the first moment! Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
